<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Christmas Present by rune4u</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009923">The Best Christmas Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rune4u/pseuds/rune4u'>rune4u</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>our little family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Single Father Jongin, Super cute adorable Taeoh, There's age gap if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:33:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rune4u/pseuds/rune4u</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongin took too long so Taeoh proposes to Sehun on his daddy's behalf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>our little family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>monthlysekai's Wrapped with Care</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Christmas Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrapped with Care for monthlysekai's Challenge #2</p><p>Some notes:<br/>- Jongin is 6 years older than Sehun<br/>- Taeoh is around 5 years old<br/>- Jongin's an officer worker while Sehun's a florist</p><p>Honestly there is barely any Christmas-sy stuffs in this fic, I'm so sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Daddy!"</p><p>Sehun watches the small figure who was by his side just a second ago fly across the shop, leaping into his father's waiting arms. There's a soft 'oft' sound followed by strings of laughter. Shaking his head, Sehun puts down the rose stem he'd been working on and walks towards the shop entrance.</p><p>"You're here early," he starts with a sneer, teasing.</p><p>"Oh, shut up." Jongin huffs, rolling his eyes. "My meeting ran late. My boss wouldn't stop talking." He turns his attention back to Taeoh, poking the boy's chubby cheek before slapping a wet kiss on it. "Daddy's sorry for coming late again. Did you have fun with Uncle Hun?"</p><p>Taeoh nods excitedly and wriggles down his father's arm. "Uncle Hun taught me about a new flower today! Hy... hyd..."</p><p>"It's hydrangea, baby." The way Taeoh struggles to pronounce the name is adorable. When Sehun first introduced the boy to a bouquet of hydrangeas an hour ago, the boy couldn't seem to take his eyes off them. It's like he had fallen in love, hard. Sehun makes a mental note to always keep hydrangea stocked up in his flower shop. "Didn't you make something for Daddy?"</p><p>Taeoh scrambles to the workstation they previously were sitting on then ran back towards his father, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Tae made this for Daddy." It's a simple one: a bright blue hydrangea in the middle surrounded by white baby's breath wrapped in matte brown paper.</p><p>Sehun bites back a snicker when he notices Jongin's teary eyes. Such a fool for Taeoh.</p><p>"It's so beautiful. Daddy loves it so much. Thank you, baby." Jongin carefully places his gift on the nearest display table, then he glomps the boy into a bear-hug. Taeoh squeals happily as he's being attacked by wet, loud kisses all over his face. Sehun shakes his head, couldn't fight a smile, and starts preparing to close his shop for the day.</p><p>After years of running the place alone, closing up is barely a chore anymore. It didn't take Sehun more than 15 minutes to get everything done. Twenty minutes later, he's already walking down the street next to the still-very-much-cosy father and son. They're so whipped for each other.</p><p>"Earth to Oh Sehun!" Sehun didn't realise he'd been spacing out for god knows what. He snaps his head to the side only to find the father-son duo sending him judging looks. "I kept telling you not to space out when walking on the streets. What if you bump into poles?"</p><p>Taeoh produces loud agreeing noises as he nods eagerly to his daddy's words. Sehun never felt so wronged in his life before.</p><p>"I wasn't spacing out. I was just... not focusing."</p><p>He catches them exchanging looks but thankfully, the duo decides to let it go. "As I was saying, do you have plans for Christmas?"</p><p>"My parents are still in Paris, my brother's spending it with his wife. I guess my plan is to sleep in, eat and sleep again."</p><p>"Great plan." This time, Sehun throws a punch right on the man's arm, grinning when he winces from the pain. "Taeoh and I are thinking of having a Christmas dinner. Why don't you spend Eve's at our place and we can celebrate Christmas together?"</p><p>That sounds too domestic for a pair of platonic friends with a son in the middle. His conscience says no but his treacherous heart is yelling yes. Goddammit, he's already feeling so giddy.</p><p>"Please, Uncle Hun. It's boring if it's only Daddy."</p><p>"What does that mean, Mister?"</p><p>Everything after that exchange blurred as Sehun started spacing out again. He even forgot that he (very eagerly) agreed to the plan.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin is his brother's best friend. They met when Sehun was still in high school. Sehun experienced love at first sight, and unfortunately, his first heartbreak too when he learned that Jongin was getting married.</p><p>Sehun never saw Jongin again after his wedding.</p><p>Until one day two years ago, they bumped into each other again. Sehun was on his way to his flower shop while Jongin just dropped his son off at his kindergarten. Apparently, Jongin had a divorce three years into his marriage and gained full custody. Time flies and somehow along the way, Sehun was added as Taeoh's other guardian so he could pick the boy up because Jongin is always late.</p><p>It became a routine. Jongin would drop by Sehun's flower shop after work everyday and then they would leave together.</p><p>Sehun tried not to think too much into it but he'd be a fool to not notice the not-so-subtle changes in Jongin's behaviour towards him recently. There're more lingering touches, more stolen glances and more sweet smiles directed at him. Taeoh wouldn't shut up about his daddy too but that's nothing new.</p><p>He's especially nervous for tonight.</p><p>With a bottle of wine in his hand, Sehun swallows another lump before finally deciding to press the bell. It echoes through the walls. The door opened, revealing Kim Jongin clad on his frilly pink apron. "You're here. Come in."</p><p>Taeoh barrels into his arms the moment he walks in. He hauls the boy up and pads into the kitchen where Jongin is busy battling with dinner. Sehun offered to help but Jongin chased them both out, only calling them back when he needed their help with tableware.</p><p>Soon, they're already seated by the dining table, reciting prayers and ready to devour the meal. Sehun naturally keeps eyes on Taeoh as the boy eats. He helps wiping food stains on the chubby cheeks and handing him his drink, unaware of another set of eyes watching him fondly.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun is on the balcony, gazing at the stars while Jongin prepares hot chocolate for the three of them when he feels a tug on his pants. Taeoh is staring up at him with a shy smile and a velvet box in his tiny hands. Somewhat confused, Sehun gets onto his knees to level their eyes. “Yes, baby?”</p><p>The boy visibly gulps before opening the box, revealing a sparkly silver ring. "Uncle Hun, will you be my daddy?"</p><p>"I… Taeoh."</p><p>“Kim Taeoh!” Shrieking loudly, Taeoh turns on his heels. The box is hidden behind his back as he watches his father stomping towards them. “Where did you find that?”</p><p>Sehun, unsure of what to do, settles onto the floor with a soft thud. He remains mum while witnessing the exchange.</p><p>"Inside Daddy's drawer! The TV said this is used to p... puro... puroposh to someone. Daddy's taking too long! Tae cannot wait anymore!"</p><p>"It's 'propose' and I’m waiting for the right time!"</p><p>"When is the right time?"</p><p>"I don't know! Soon?"</p><p>“But there’s an Ajusshi sending Uncle Hun heart chocolates every day! What if Daddy’s too late?”</p><p>Jongin looks so betrayed, it's almost funny. "Someone's courting Uncle Hun?”</p><p>"It's because Daddy is so slow."</p><p>"I said I'm waiting for the right time!"</p><p>"Daddy's a tortoise!"</p><p>When Sehun couldn’t watch anymore, he reaches to hug Taeoh. “Don’t yell at your daddy like that.” Taeoh pouts at him. Sehun lifts up his head to find Jongin mirroring the same pout while glaring childishly at Taeoh. <em>These two</em>. “And you. What’s the meaning of this… ring?”</p><p>“It’s a proposal ring.”</p><p>“To whom?”</p><p>“To you!” Sehun gasps a soft ‘<em>oh,</em>’ while Jongin heaves a defeated sigh. “I planned a perfect event for this, wanted to make it special because you deserve the best. Of course, my own son has to ruin it.”</p><p>“Taeoh just wanted to help!” The sad-faced Taeoh breaks both their hearts.</p><p>Jongin beckons the boy over and hugs him tightly. “Daddy knows, baby. My little hero, I love you.” Sehun could feel his whole being melting into puddles. He’s in love with this family and he badly wants to become a part of them.</p><p>“Daddy,” Taeoh chirps after a while. “Puroposh.”</p><p>“Yes, right.” The father-son duo shifts until they’re comfortable on the floor, Taeoh on Jongin’s lap and facing Sehun. “This is nowhere near what I’ve planned but since we’re already here… I’m just gonna wing it. Oh Sehun. I might’ve known you for almost a decade now but only two years ago that you finally opened my eyes for something more. You take care of my son like he’s your own, loving him and always being there for him. You’re sweet, kind-hearted and of course, handsome. You’re perfect and the next thing I know, I’m already so in love with you. Will you be part of our little family?”</p><p>A drop of tear rolls down his cheek without knowing. Sehun scoots over and catches the two into a bear hug. “You idiot. I don’t need anything fancy. I’ve been in love with you since I was seventeen. I don’t care about anything else. Our little family. This is perfect.”</p><p>“But we just met when you’re seventeen?” Jongin grins. “Is that a yes?”</p><p>“Thousand times yes!”</p><p>Taeoh squeals happily. “It’s the best Christmas present ever!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm most likely going to write some sort of prequel as back story after the reveal, and also a sequel for their post-dating/wedding family fluff. I'm just too much in love with this family to let it end here.</p><p>Personal page: <a href="https://rune4u.carrd.co/">rune4u.carrd.co</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>